The Truth About Love
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Sequel to The Greatest Challenge Yet. The puffs, ruffs, and as well as the punks make it to the nationals but what challenges await them? They're on theiir way for crazy events planned out for the contest. Contains O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To Hokkaido we go

**Special Note before we begin those mysterious figures won't be able to appear until the third book possibly that's at least what I've been told. You see Blow is still in Vegas gambling away...**

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

"So you have family in Hokkaido" Beatle says to Ali who nods her head.

"How do you have family there? Isn't your only family your aunt and also your grandparents who don't like you" Mari asks.

"Mari" Nexa says and hits Mari's shoulder.

"Sorry it just slipped out" Mari says.

"It's my great uncle and aunt they're on my dad's side my aunt didn't really like to tell me about him but once I told her about us going to Hokkaido she said I should go visit them and stay for a night possibly" Ali says fidgeting.

"You nervous?" Beatle asks.

"About planes no" Ali answers.

"No you dork he meant seeing them for the first time" Kaoru says coming in.

"A little" she says looking down.

"Don't worry we're all here for you" I say with a smile toward her who gives me a nervous smile back.

**1 hour later…**

"You looked like you had a good nap" Hiroshi says coming up to me as we wait for our luggage.

"Yeah I slept like a log" I said yawning ad quickly covered my mouth I probably have bad breath after that meal I had. Wait why do I even care if he thinks I have bad breath?

"Did you know you're a very heavy sleeper" he says with an idiotic grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask cocking my eyebrow.

"Kyoko it means he kissed you in your sleep" Kaoru comes up to me.

"You did not" I growl. That was my first! It was suppose to be with someone special not a perv like him.

"I wish I could say no based on your reaction but, yes I did I enjoyed it very much even the other things I did" he says with a grin.

"You pervert! What else did you do to me?" I scream holding onto his collar.

"You know this and that" he says with a grin. He just dug his own grave. I aim to punch him and get ready to let him have it but, my fist won't meet his face. Why can't I hit him? I hate feeling weak like this. I let him drop to the ground and I go to grab my bag.

"Hey Kyoko are you okay?" Nexa says coming up to me and I nod. "Usually you too fight as if you were grade schoolers and you usually give him your super woman punch why not now?"

"I don't know really" I say looking down at the pavement.

"I think I know" Mari and Kaoru say together.

"I think something just went wrong with the Earth" I hear Momoko say.

"Yeah they actually agreed on something Miyako says with a giggle.

"You've fallen-"

"In love" Kaoru says finishing he sentence.

"I'm not falling in love I have wonderful balance when it comes to that stuff" I say with a nervous laugh. Me in love? Ha, funny.

"Trust me I've seen all the symptoms" Mari says with a grin as she puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Not wanting to hurt the one you love" Kaoru says putting her arm around my other shoulder.

"The puppy dog eyes" Mari says.

"Oh speaking of puppies I'm going to talk the dog sitter" Miyako says pulling out her phone.

"The pit in your stomach" Kaoru says.

"The way butterflies fill your stomach as he says something" Mari says.

"Guys lay off we go to go catch the bus to the hostel and then go visit my great aunt and uncle" Ali shouts at us. I mouth to her thank you and she nods her head.

"This place is pretty nice for a hostel" Naman says.

"How would you know what hostels like?" Boomer asks.

"I've been to a few before I became a ruff" he says looking at Nexa who looks down as soon as their eyes met. Here's the thing about them Naman had followed her everywhere she went but it's not the lovey-dovey I'll follow you wherever you go. It's the I'm going to find you and kill you in your sleep kind but, it had died down after she saved him from some freak accident.

"Okay here our your room keys" the woman said with a very big smile.

"There's only 7 of them I thought they said we would get one for each of us" Ali says looking at all the keys.

"We should do it two girls and two things" I say with a smile.

"Hey" all the guys say and I smirk.

"Well, I'd be fine staying in a room with a thing" Miyako says blushing as she holds onto Boomer's arm.

"Me too" Momoko says with a smile.

"No way am I staying with him" I say pointing an accusing finger at Hiroshi.

"That's fine sweetie" he says coming over to me and I continuously take steps back until there was no floor left. "I'll just going to make you enjoy the trip" he says and easily picks me up like a sack of potatoes and throws me over his back.

"Let go of me you perverted idiot!" I scream as I thrash around.

"Not gonna happen" he says in a sing song voice. I hate him so much right now…

**15 minutes later… **

"Thank you so much for giving me up too Hiroshi" I growl at them as we walk down the path to Ali's family with the guys behind us.

"It's not like we could've done anything and you better not act like this when we meet Ali's family" Nexa scolds.

"Yeah yeah hey what's going on?" I say as white fluffy stuff falls.

"It's snow" Miyako says in a cheerful tone.

"It's summer though what the hell it's not this cold in Hokkaido" Kaoru says looking up.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Hokkaido you may have noticed it's snowing" the announcer says.

"No dip-shit" I say and Nexa smacks my shoulder and I shrug.  
"Because our contestants will be in Hokkaido and their theme would be winter  
we want to give them a good feel toward and thanks to professor Utonium and his son Ken they invented a weather machine for us. We would like to wish you all good luck and a special message. There will be a check in contest tomorrow so be prepared for it" the announcer says.

"I wonder what it'll be this time" Ali says.

"You and all of us" I hear one of the guys say.

"This is it" she says as we arrive at a tiny complex.

"So they have a business on the first floor and the house for the rest?" Momoko asks after taking a look at the building.

"That's what it looks like" Ali says and we enter the shop.

* * *

**Nexa's P.O.V.**

"Alice you're so big it's so nice to finally see you" an old woman says pulling Ali into a hug.

"You too auntie Tomi how have you been" Ali says hugging her back.

"We've been wonderful why don't all of you sit down and we'll get you something to eat and soft cream to eat" she says with a generous smile.

"It's snowing out there dear I don't think they'll want soft cream" an older man comes down and kisses Mrs. Tomi's cheek.

"It is?" She says with a worried look.

"It's for the competition" Brick says.

"Then I'll just fix you up something she says heading over to the kitchen.

* * *

**Cosmic: Sorry to cut it so short but, I didn't want to put to much into this one chapter 'cause it's the first chapter of my first sequel and I thought it would intimidate some people into not reading further but, I plan on making the next chapter super duper (which means as much as I can...) Lovey-Dovey XD**

**Bolt(Kyoko): *says sweetly and has buttersock filled with rocks inside*And what do you mean by that?**

**Bat(Hiroshi): *sneaks up on Kyoko and hugs her from behind and snuggles* She means more us time**

**Bolt: PERVERT! *breaks out of hold and hits him with rock filled and butter filled sock***

**Cosmic: *Sweat drops* Anyways time for a little fun fact those people that are related to Ali their real XD they're actually my great aunt and uncle who have a restaurant in Hokkaido. I'll never be able to see them again (yes I saw them once I lived in Jp for like four years (military brat)) and I decided to add them in one or two of my chapters 8D**

**Bolt & Bat: Don't forget to follow, fav., and review please **

**Bolt: *hits again with buttersock* **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Green and Lavender

** Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After our little visit to Ali's great aunt's place we all split up with our guys well, for me and the girls who have boyfriends. Ali and Nexa went quietly with their counterparts but, Kyoko put up quite a fight she's going to hate us the rest of the trip.

"Kaoru you ready I got the boards and equipment" Butch says showing off the stuff he rented at the shack.

"I'm still surprised they were so quick this stuff up I mean it's summer and we're snowboarding" I say as another cold blow of wind hits me. I prefer spring above all other seasons not too cold, not too hot, and the perfect season to play soccer.

"They might have known" Butch says as we head over to the place we would head down the hill. "The guy working in the shack he looked like, like that dude in tights" Butch says snapping his fingers. Uh, that creep.

"Whatever" I say as I look down at the bottom and then put all my snow boarding gear on. "Let's do this" I say and put my goggles over my eyes and we started.

"Bet I'll beat you there" I hear Butch say from behind.

"Wanna a bet" I say with a hidden smirk.

"Sure your lips and a hot meal when I win" I hear him say.

"Fine if I win which I will I get that hot meal and skip the kiss" I say. A kiss might be nice but, I've got to keep my girly girl side off me under lock and key.

"Don't get too cocky" he says and manages to get ahead of me.

"I'm just saying what's going to happen" I say and make my way to the front once more.

"You've definitely got speed but how about skill?" He says and all of sudden I see him come down from the sky. What the hell not fair! And in the middle of my daze I messed up my balance and fell, hard.

"I win Buttercup! Buttercup?" I hear him say.

"Over here" I manage to say there was an aching pain in my leg. He rushes over to me and takes a look at me pressing down on different areas asking me where it hurt the most and when he got to my right calf

I screamed bloody murder.

"There?" He asks after hearing me scream.

"Yes it's fucking there did you not here me scream I swear the whole world must have fucking heard it" I scream at him.

"Calm down BC I was only making sure now let's get you to a hospital" he says picking me up.

"Wh-Why don't we just wait for the ambulance van" I stutter as a I flush as I'm pressed up against his chest. Let me tell you this even through this thick packing of his clothes I could feel how well his body was built.

"One I don't have my phone and two I like doing this" he says and then I feel one of his hands migrate to my rear.

"Do you wanna die?" I scream.

"No but, I do want that kiss you owe me" he says and pulls me closer so he was able to put his lips on mine.

"You're enjoying this a little too much" I say pushing away my face probably as red as a lobster.

"Want to know my favorite part?" He asks. "When I was feeling where you were hurt, you have a really nice body" he says without my answer.

"Go to hell" I scream.

"But, you'll be too lonely without me he laughs. He better be enjoying this now 'cause when I'm able to use my leg he's going to be in a world of pain.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

It's so awkward standing here with him. I think to myself as we walk down the streets of Hokkaido. We both decided to just walk around and look at all the beautiful architect from all over the world. I can see why uncle Shimtei would like to live here since he's an architect himself. We headed down town where everyone was getting ready for the Sunday fish market.

"Butterfly-"

"You two over there can you come over here for a second" a guy said from behind one of the buildings motioning for us to come to him.

"What is it old man?" Beatle says in a grumpy tone.

"Our last singing duet dropped out of our singing show last minute and if we don't get two my boss will fire me will you please help me" he asks. This guy looks so familiar but, I can't put my finger on it I definitely know I've seen this guy before. But, Bat and I singing together again? Please not again, I gave up my first kiss already and I refuse to surrender anything else.

"We'd love to" he says putting his arm around my shoulder before I can say anything.

"Great if you could just sign this for the both of you" he says holding out a clipboard but, before I could say something Beatle fast as lightening he signs it. "The two before you selected a song to do already so if you could just follow me" he says leading us along the alley. "The ones before you made a mash of what you would sing if you want you could fix it up a bit" he says showing us a piece of paper.

"I think it looks it fine" Beatle says with a grin and then hands it to me.

"I like it but, I want to change it up a bit" I say taking in how the two songs should sound together.

"You have five minutes while I introduce you guys" he says and leaves us.

"But, that won't be enough time" I say quietly. I guess I'll just have to leave it as is I think to myself looking at the paper.

"Do you think you'll be able to sing in this cold?" Beatle asks.

"I should be fine plus I don't mind the cold at all it's the heat I can't stand" I say looking down at the ground avoiding his eyes.

"You two on stage now" an angry stage manager says and ushers out to the stage. "Start singing when you get on the stage" he says and once we get up we do as we're told and sing.

Ali: _Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_People told me I should write a love song_

_Girl, you sound so angry, you could use some variation_

_But I'm lonely, negative relations_

_I've been hurt so many times I don't have the patience_

_But I've wished for so long for someone to come and show me_

_Lead by example 'cause I've been waiting_

_I've tried every age, I'm so tired of the game_

_I wanna be somebody's girl, would you show me the way?_

_What if I never find and I'm left behind_

_Should I keep hoping for love?_

_What if I'm still the same_

_Status doesn't change?_

_Gotta keep hoping for love_

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_Somebody show me_

Beatle: _Oh, you want the truth?_

_The truth about love is it's nasty and salty_

_It's the regret in the morning, it's the smelling of armpits_

_It's wings, and songs_

_And trees, and birds_

_It's all the poetry that you ever heard_

_Terror coup d'etat, life line forget-me-nots_

_It's the hunt and the kill_

_The schemes and the plots_

_The truth about love is it's blood, and it's guts_

_Purebreds and mutts_

_Sandwiches without the crust_

_It takes your breath, cause it leaves a scar_

_But those untouched never got never got very far_

_It's rage and it's hate_

_And a sick twist of fate_

_And that's the truth about love_

_The truth about love_

Ali: _But I've wished for so long for someone to come and show me_

_Lead by example 'cause I've been waiting_

_I've tried every age, I'm so tired of the game_

_I wanna be somebody's girl, would you show me the way?_

_What if I never find and I'm left behind_

_Should I keep hoping for love?_

_What if I'm still the same_

_Status doesn't change?_

_Gotta keep hoping for love_

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_Somebody show me_

Beatle: _I think it just may be perfect_

_You're the person of my dreams_

_I never ever ever ever been this happy_

_But now something has changed_

_And The Truth About Love is it's all a lie_

_I thought you were the one, and I hate goodbyes_

_Oh you can lose your breath and_

_Oh, you can shoot a gun and_

_Convince you're the only one that's ever felt this way before_

_It hurts inside the hurt within and_

_It folds together pocket thin and_

_It's whispered by the angels' lips and_

_It can turn you into a son of a bitch man_

Together_: The truth, the truth, the truth about love_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Truth, the truth, the truth_ about love

_Na, na, na, na_

_Truth about love is…_

We walk off the stage and the stage manager comes over to us and congratulates us and we make our leave.

I hear Beatle mutter something under his breath but, it wasn't exactly crystal clear. "What was that?" I ask giving him a questioning look.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" He asks looking me straight in the eyes with a longing look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask making my eyes go back to the ground to avoid his gaze. I know what he means and I don't exactly want to hear it but, another side of me wants to hear him say it.

"You know that I like you Ali, how long are you going to make me wait for you to realize that" he says pinning me up against a wall forcing me to look in his eyes.

"You like me?" I was right.

"I liked you ever since I heard your voice and love for music" he says leaning closer into me. No I'm not ready for this I don't want to hear another and I don't want another heart break.

"Don't do this, Beatle" I say as he inches closer to my face.

"I waited to long Ali" he says. He remembered my real name? Oh no if he keeps this up Bee might-

Between my thoughts his lips finally meet mine and that electricity from before returned. Going through my veins and everywhere he touched felt like a shock.

"Stop it" I scream and knee him in his soft spot and run for it.

"Ali wait I didn't mean to something came over me!" He screams but, I choose not to believe it. All guys are like this lustful and once they get what they want they throw you away like you a piece of trash I hear a voice in me say. But, another voice told me that the other voice was lying and Beatle is the one for me and this voice sounded so much like my sister.

* * *

**Cosmic: I wasn't sure how to do this chapter but, I got the perfect idea for both of the pairings. So next up I'm going to do the blues and navy blues**

**Bubbles: Yay we're next *cuddling with Boomer***

**Boomer: Yippee *passes Cosmic ten bucks and whispers* Thanks**

**Cosmic: *whispers back* No problem you're the one who paid me to do you guys next... XD**

**Boomer & Bubbles: Don't forget to review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Blue and Navy Blue

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

Ali's great aunt gave me a pamphlet about Hokkaido, Boomer and I both agreed that we would go and see the people getting ready for the fish market this Sunday and we would later go out and look around looking at the shops around the town.

"What's that over there?" I ask pointing at the people standing around a large tub.

"I don't know but let's go check it out" he says taking my hand leading me to the tube. It was a little fishing pool filled with squid and people would use this hook to catch them.

"Their eating them fresh" I say and the color drains from my face as one of the workers cut up a just caught squid.

"Maybe we should go away" Boomer says noticing my distress we go outside and the smell of dead fish invades our noses. "Or, maybe we should leave the whole fish market" he says when we see the fishermen come to the pier with fresh caught fish and they started to gut them.

"Yeah" I say quietly and a tear goes down my face for all the poor fishies and other sea creatures.

"But, before we go, can you wait here for a second?" he asks. I nod my head and he goes off to a stand and talks with someone. When he comes back he had two cones with grey colored ice cream and he passes one to me.

"What is this?" I ask giving the ice cream a weird look.

"It's squid ink flavored ice cream" he says with a delightful smile. He looks so cute I daydream and then snap out of it. I look at the ice cream, the flavor sounds like something Kaoru dear would have just to disgust us.

"Is it any good?" I ask and he shrugs.

"There's only one way to find out" he says.

"Okay on the count of three, one" I say.

"Two"

"Three" I say and then take a lick. It wasn't that bad, it actually tasted exactly like vanilla ice cream. "It's good" I say with a smile of delight and he starts to blush. "W-what is it?" Is my hair a mess and I look weird?

"You're just so cute, I'm really happy you said yes to me when I asked you to be my girlfriend" he says leaning closer to me until his lips were on mine. He pulls away for a second to look me into my eyes and a smile appears on his face "I love you, Bubbles" he says and pulls me in for another kiss. H-He loves me?

"I love you too Boomer" I say while blushing. We were still kissing for a while until we finally break apart and walk around the town until I come to a stop.

"Do you want to go in?" Boomer nudges me and I nod. We go inside and all over the shop was tiny glass figurines, wind chimes, and glass balls.

"Hello there, can I help you with something?"' a man who looks strangely familiar says.

"Umm, actually I'd like to make something" I say shyly.

"I'll just look around then, have fun" Boomer says kissing the top of my forehead.

"Ok then if you would just follow me" he says and leads me away. "Ok so you stand here and just blow and I'll shape it and afterwards you can paint it. Do you have anything in particular you want to make?" he asks and I nod my head and then whisper it into his ear.

**An hour later…**

"Did I keep you long?" I ask as the bell on the door rings as we walk outside.

"Not really that shop owner had such a large selection of things which reminds me" he says and then pulls a little pouch out of his backpack. "This is for you" he says placing the pouch into my hand. I open the pouch and inside was a glass figurine that looked exactly like Octi except has a heart pillow in its tentacles that said 'love' on a little strap.

"Aww, Boomer you shouldn't have" I say with a smile as I hook it onto my light blue rectangular flip phone. "But, I did get you something too" I say fishing out the pouch that held the glass figurine that I had made and I put it into his hand. It was an orange octopus with a llight blue bow around its head and in one of its tentacles it had a transparent heart shaped balloon, it was also on a cell phone strap.

"Thank you, Bubbles" he says pulling me in for a kiss and when our lips met electric wave were sent through my entire body.

* * *

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you want to do this" Hiroshi says giving me a smirk.

"Of course doing something like this is nothing even if it is in the winter" I say looking at the icy water. How was there ice already in the water? It's only been like this for two hours since the machine started to run...

"Are you sure you?" He asks. Oh, so he's being a chicken.

"Are you trying to get out of this?" I say cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course not I'm just giving you a chance if you want to get out of this without me teasing you" he says looking at the water.

"Sure" I say in a sarcastic sing song voice and he gives me a gentle shove and I just laugh at him. How cute, wait... Did I just call him cute? No way, no way no way I am not falling for him I say to myself and then I slap both my cheeks with both my hands lightly to make me snap out of it.

"You ok?" He asks giving me a weird look. Oh no, he must think I'm going crazy. Why do I even care what he thinks? What the hell is going on in my head?

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I manage to say.

"Ok look we're next you sure you'll be able to manage?" He asks. He's at it again?

"Yes, I'll be able to manage now shush. Wait doesn't that guy look familiar?" I say pointing at the guy by one of the rafts.

"Yeah he does" he whispers back.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen today you'll be riding in one of the rafts to ride on the rapids. Now onto safety you'll have to have on one of the life vests and keep you hands, feet, and arms inside the raft. Have fun on your trip" he says and then the gates open. We all put on our life vests and then went into the raft.

**5 minutes later...**

"I can't believe you were the one who got wet the most" Hiroshi says in between laughs.

"S-Shut u-up" I say as I shiver. "I-it's not f-fair you were r-right next to me and d-didn't get wet a-at all" I say as I take off my life vest and all of a sudden Hiroshi got the googly eyes.

"What is it?" I ask and then look down my white tee was see through!

"Hontai! You pervert!" I scream grabbing the closest thing next to me and through it at him and used my navy blue jacket trying to cover up where my bra shown through.

"Hey stop it I'm sorry" he says through a blush holding out his jacket to me.

"Is this some type of trick?" I ask with a box of tissues in my hand ready for launch.

"No it isn't it's me being a gentlemen" he says and he still has his coat in his hand waiting for me to take it.

"Humph" I say and I finally take the jacket and put it on. "Why do you act like this sometimes and then complete other times your a total pervert."  
"To keep you on your toes and I also like you, Kyoko" he says looking me straight in the eyes. Wait he likes me? Oh, I get it.

"That's so funny you've got me laughing now" I say with a fake laugh.

"I'm not joking Kyoko I really do like, no I love you" he says and then brings me close to kiss me fully on the lips. No way this is really happening what do I do? Should I push him away or something? This is the first time I came into a situation like this. What the hell do I do?

"Kyoko?" He asks looking straight into my eyes.

"Hiroshi can you please let go of me?" I ask and he does.

"I actually like you too but, I'm not so sure on love" I say looking down at the ground.

"Really?!" He asks putting both hands on my waist lifting me up.

"Y-yeah but, could you put me down? People are staring" I say blushing.

"Let them stare" he says with a smile bringing me closer to his chest so he could kiss me.

"I guess this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend" I say when he finally pulls away.

"I guess so" he says and pulls me in for another kiss.

"Enough" I say pushing him away.

"You're right we can do it tonight while we're in bed tonight" he says putting his hand around my waist.

"Pervert" I scream my cheeks bright red. I stomp on his foot and then give him a punch that sends him flying and I dash off to the hostel.

* * *

**Cossmic: Yes there is a such thing as squid flavored soft cream I had it ^^. I've also had sweet potatoe and green tea flavored ice cream**

**Beauty: Are me and Beast going to be in the next chapter?**

**Cosmic: Yes if you get me my melon bread from before! *corner of lip twitches***

**Beast: What's up with your lip?**

**Cosmic: It's what happens when I get angry, I want melon bread TnT**

**Beauty: Okay okay calm down we'll get you your melon bread sheesh but, before we go...**

**Beast & Beauty: Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Brown, Red, and Promise Rings

**Mari's P.O.V.**

"Come on Beauty" Beast says taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"Up there" he says pointing at the mountain and a tube going up to it. He's not afraid of cliffs? Even though he fell from one?

"Are you sure?" I ask playing it cool. Truth be told I'm terribly afraid of heights after that day. Beast is way braver then I had ever imagined.

"Yeah the sun is going to be setting soon and I heard if a couple is there for the entire thing then they'll be together until death loving each other" he says looking at me with a loving gaze. Screw the assholes who called me a slut or told me I could never commit. Most of the people who said that to me were my ex's so I couldn't care less. 'Cause I'd really like to see them say that to me now.

"You really are a hopeless romantic and where exactly did you hear that?" I ask.

"Some girls" he says with a laugh. I think I could conquer my fear. I will be with him after all.

"Come on silly let's go" I say taking his hand and started to pull him forward toward the place where the tubes went up to the mountain.  
My legs turned to gelatin as soon as we saw the view and Beast went to go get us some coffee to watch the sunset. But then a thick fog rolled in and covered the sky and memories from that day filled my mind.

"Are you ok Mari?" Beast says as he passes me a coffee.

"Not really" I say taking a sip of the coffee which was bitter.

"What's wrong then" he says putting his hand on my thigh trying to comfort me.

"Doesn't this day remind you of that day" I say holding back the tears in my eyes.

"It does but, there's no need to think about that" he says pushing off the bangs on my forehead to give me a kiss on the forehead. "What happened to that live in the moment personality of yours?" He says playfully.

"But, Kenji if I had helped you than you might not have to suffer that pain" I say letting the tears fall freely.

"Mairu don't cry" he says wiping them away. "But, what if you fell with me, Mari if you did I would never forgive myself" he says looking me straight in the eyes and leans forward to kiss me. Each kiss was more passionate then the next and they were amazing. I would never give him up for anything or anyone.

"I love you Mairu" he says in between a kiss.

"I love you too" I answer back.

"I think we better stop now or we won't be able to watch the sunset" he says breaking away from me with a smile and blush.

"Fine" I say with a hint of disappointment but he just grins at me and I smile back. We watch hand in hand as the sun goes down.

"Mari I have something for you" Beast says putting his other hand fishing around for it and pulls out a little box.

"What is it?" I ask as he puts the little box into my hand.

"Open it" he says with a grin.

"It's so pretty" I say looking at the ring in the box. The band of the ring looked like a vine and the main piece was shaped into a red rosé and in the center was a diamond.

"It's suppose to be a promise ring can I put it on you?" He asks and I nod my head. "It reminded me of that one time do you remember?"

"How can I not it's one of my most cherished memories, it was also the first time we met, and photographic memory remember?" say smiling.

**Flashback**

"Mairu stop hiding from behind me and greet our guests" my foster mother says and I listen. I was four years old and I was wearing one of my favorite dresses I had just gotten for Christmas.

"She's so cute" an older woman says. "This is my son Kenji he's five" the woman says and a boy with dark brown hair styled to the side.  
"How handsome why don't you two go play outside in the garden while Mrs. Lee and I have some grown up time" Moma says ushering us to the glass door that led to the garden.

The boy in front of me said something I didn't understand and it sounded very funny. (Note he's half Chinese and quarter of both Japanese and American so he was speaking Chinese while they all were speaking in American. Also Mari is full American they aren't really counterparts remember he was experimented on so he was a human before not a ruff. While I'm at it Ali's half American and Japanese Koumori (Beatle) is the same. And I have no clue what Sachiko (her new puff name is Blind) and Blink are partially because they're from another dimension. I guess I would have them be Italian and Japanese. Okay now back to the story)

"You talk funny" I say with a giggle and Kenji glares at me. He comes up to me and pushes me down. He then says something else but, I was to busy crying.

He later came back and said something else it seemed like he was apologizing. He picked me up, dusted me off, and gave me a rose.  
"For a beautiful young lady" I hear him say in French. (Yes she can speak a little bit of French at this age...)

"You speak French?" I say in French and he nods. "What were you speaking before?" I ask.

"Chinese" he says.(people have different ways of saying there own language ex. we say Japanese but Japanese say Nehongee

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were trying to speak American" I say as a blush covered my face.

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah, I remember like an elephant" he says kissing the top of my forehead.

"Did you just call me fat?" I tease.

"You know what I meant" he says putting his arm around me.

"Tonight's gorgeous" I say with a smile as I looked at the snow covered mountain.

"Yeah it is but it's even more beautiful with you" he whispers in French into my ear.

"Hopeless romantic" I say and then pull him for one last kiss.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"There's so many sweets here" my eyes dazzling.

"Are all your teeth sweet teeth" Brick teases.

"I guess you could say that, look over there chocolate covered potato chips" I say pointing at the bag.

"Do you want some?" he asks cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Nah, it doesn't seem that good, look over there" I say dragging him over to a sweet shop.

"Here we go" he says rolling his eyes and I giggle. I'm sure he'd rather be doing something else maybe cuddling? He has been really patient maybe I should but, after I get this need of sweets out of my system.

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

"Look over there Brick" I say dragging him over to a gelato stand.

"What do you want this time?" he says with a heavy sigh as he pulls out his wallet.

"Strawberry please" I say with a smile.

"Are you her older brother?" a man at the stand says.

"No" we both say together and we look at each other and a smirk appears on Brick's face.

"We're a couple actually" Brick says and cups my chin and kisses me.

"I see here's your gelato and have a nice day" the man behind says from behind the counter holding it out to me and I take it. We take a walk by the pier in silence.

"That gelato was delicious" I say finally breaking the silence and take the last bite that was left.

"You know I didn't really get a taste" he says holding me close.

"Do you want to go back and get one?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I'd don't want to I'd rather have it now but there's always the next best thing" he says and then grabs me. He starts to lean in and kisses me on the lips. It felt like we were there forever and then I feel his tongue slipping in. Not knowing what to do I push him away from me.

"Wh-what was that" I ask and then put my fingers to my lips.

"It was a French kiss, would you like another?" he says giving me a grin and my cheeks flame.

"No way you idiot" I scream at him but, I didn't mean it I was panicking kisses are suppose to be sweet not like that. At least that's what it's like in a lot of the shoujo manga I read. That kind of kiss just seems well, wrong to me. And me being the idiot I was ran from from him.

"Momoko wait up" he says running behind me right at my tail. He's so fast or maybe I'm just slow, Miyako's so lucky she got super speed.

"No way" I say speeding up. Why are these streets so steep? Why couldn't they just have all the streets flat? This is seriously killing my calfs. He started to slow down but I managed to keep my speed constant and I ran into one of the Roman Catholic Churches.

It was gorgeous stained glass windows, they had statues and paintings of saints, and the alter was decorated beautiful. "Momoko? I'm sorry if I offended you" I hear him say from behind.

"It's just well, that type of kiss I just don't like it" I say to him with a blush. I want my first relationship to be nice and sweet not nasty and salty.  
"I'm sorry I was a little impatient" he says giving me a smile as he wraps his arms around me and starts to lean in.

"Wait" I say blocking my lips from his.

"What is it?" He asks impatiently.

"I'm only having you get one kiss a day" I say with a blush.

"No way" he says.

"Yes way I think we're moving a little to fast" I say looking downward.

"That's true I guess" he says and lets go of me. We sit down in one of the pews and admire the architect.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to be married here?" I say with a smile to Brick and I take his hand.

"That depends who would you be marrying?" Brick asks.

"That depends who's giving me the ring" I say with a smile.

"Give me a second" he says and runs out of it. Is he getting me a ring?

"Back" I here him coming in. "Put out you're hand" he say and I do. He puts on a pink beaded ring the design had little hearts going around. "We could go back and go get a better one if you want?" He says after he puts it on.

"No" I say. "This is perfect" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"What happened to that kiss a day?" He asks with a smirk.

"Today is special now let's get going" I say grabbing his hand and drag him back to the hostel.

* * *

**Cosmic: Yippee I finished**

**Naman (Bling): When exactly will we be in?**

**Nexa (Bright): Naman...**

**Cosmic: It's fine there's a reason why I have you guys last XD**

**Bright: And why's that?**

**Cosmic: Well, you see I'm going to have you guys... No , I'm not going to spill the beans you're going to have to wait for the next chapter**

**Bling: 'Spill the beans?' really**

**Cosmic: Yes, really**

**Bling & Bright: Thank for taking your time to read and please leave a review for all of us!**

**Cosmic: There's two things I want to say on my profile their's a new poll on what I should do next so please check it out, if you're a non member would you do me a favor and look at my profile and then say what you would like on a review? And Crown172, DreamerImagination, THEPPGZRRBZGIRL, and I are going to be writing a story together we made an account together and we're called WriterRead Girls (cheesy I know I came up with the name though lol) and that's it have a nice day XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Yellows and a check in

**Nexa's P.O.V.**  
"Nexa would you stop avoiding me" Naman calls after me.

"I'm not avoiding you at all I'm in your band remember" I say with a fake smile. This guy can't make up his mind sometimes. He's either like this his love sick puppy dog like personality but, he's never told me who exactly... And then there's other times when he acts all alpha wolf.

"I'm in your band how could I avoid you?" I ask waving him off but, he still follows me.

"You know what I mean Nexa you know that I owe my life to you and I want to repay you" he says showing his sharpened canines.

"I told you already that it doesn't matter ok and stop acting so big and mighty you are made off of my DNA" I growl at him and then cover my mouth after what I said. Knowing him he'll probably twist my words around.

"Are you saying that I wasn't meant to be on this world?" He growls back at me and pulls me up against a wall, his body close to mine.

"I never said that now let go" I growl.

"I'm an alpha male you don't command me" he growls. Great his alpha side is here, I can't quite say or think his remark is sexist a well, in a wolfs sense but, I gave that part up of me for the girls but I feel it tugging on me wanting to be finally let out.

"Let go!" I scream and run for it. I really hate when he acts like that.

"Nexa stop now" his voice commands and I listen. It's my wolfs instinct we listen to the highest above I was able to resist it the first time but not now because my wolf is almost ready to make its appearance.

"I get that you don't want a favor but, if I give up on that would you give me an answer to a question I have?" He asks coming over to me. I nod my head and wait for his question. "Did you give up your wolf side of you?"

Of course this would be his question this is partially why I was avoiding him. My scent is fading away, that's the only reason he could tell. "Well, of course my wolf is still a part of me, I'm still standing here aren't I?" I answer. This way he won't know that I'm trying to give it up. I do hate doing this but, it's for the greater good. For some reason Kyoko's and I's other forms are just acting up. We don't have full control of our body's and we don't want to hurt anyone.  
"Then why do I only smell your human side?" He asks.

"You only asked for one question now drop it Naman" I growl.

"Fine let's go" he says taking my hand and leading me away.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere for you to let loose" he says.

"I told you to drop it" I say through my teeth. Hold the anger in just keep it in.

"But, why not?" Naman says.

"Because I said so!" I yell and then get of his grip and make my way back to the hostel.

"Nexa" I hear him shout but, I keep my pace constant. "Nexa" he says and appears next to me.

"Would you stop playing in the shadows to keep up with me?" I say with a sigh. No matter where I go this guy would tag along.

"Sorry I thought you would just like something warm to drink" he says passing me a hot can of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" I say and I open the tab.

"Are you going to pay me?" He says with a smirk.

"Oh, here" I say fishing out some change in my pocket.

"Oh, thanks" he says disappointedly.

"That's all it cost right?" I ask.

"You're so clueless" I hear him murmur.

"What was that?" I ask cocking my eyebrow.

"Nothing let's head back" he says and we walk the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"I hate those girls playing with our boyfriend's" Berserk says and starts to grind her teeth.

"But they aren't ours they're the puffs" Berate says.

"SHUT UP, BERATE!" all the punks scream.

"Hey, there guys it's been a while huh?" a familiar says from behind and when they turn around they find the abandoned punk and two other girls.

"What do you want Blow didn't we get rid of you?" Brute says.

"Not that we planned to do that from the start or anything" Bellicose says.

"Yeah, right" Blow says giving them all he evil eye.

"So who are your friends?" Brat asks breaking the silence.

"I'm Blackbell and that's Biz we're the new and improved punks. Counterparts of Bright and Bolt" Blackbell answers them as she glares.

"What do you mean 'new and improved' what a load of bull if you think you're all that then take this" Berserk says and an energy sphere appears in her hand and throws it at Blackbell who drains it with her palm and increases the strength and throws it back at Berserk who couldn't take it.

"Please you're going to have to try harder than that" Blackbell says.

"Enough we're here for talking not fighting" Blow scolds Blackbell who just shrugs.

"That energy ball was so pretty" Biz says and they all sweat drop.

"That was a little late Biz now back to business, I want you to get out of that competition" Blow says straight to the point.

"What do you mean!?" Brute says slamming her palms down on the coffee table.

"There's a reason now all you have to do is listen" Blow says crossing her arms

* * *

**The next day... Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Morning sweet heart" Butch says.

"Get the fuck away from me" I growl as we both lay in the bed looking at each other.

"Well, aren't you little miss sunshine" he says with a smirk.

"You took advantage of me on the way to the damn hospital" I scream.

"Not my fault your eyes were practically begging me to touch you" he says sitting up.

"Bastard" I murmur and put my head back onto the pillow.

"You know you love me" he says and kisses the back of my head.

"Get the hell away from me!" I hear Kyoko scream. We really don't need an alarm clock. I finally get myself up and as soon as I put pressure on my ankle I start to waver.

"Oh, no you don't" Butch says and catches me. "You really need to be careful" he whispers into my ear and begins to nibble on it.

"Cut it out and let's go find Kyoko" I say shooing his head away from my head and I lean onto him to the room. "What is it this time" I ask leaning against the doorway.

"He grabbed my ass" Kyoko screams and starts throwing things at Hiroshi.

"It was an accident I was trying to wake you up" Hiroshi says tryng to block the stuff.

"He did what?" Nexa says coming in and a dark aura surrounded her.

"He grabbed my ass how many times do I have to say it?" Kyoko screams.

"It was an accident!"

"Hiroshi outside, NOW!" Nexa barks.

"Guys you need to be more quiet we're in a public place you know?" Miyako says coming in rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Miyako I promise I'll be more quiet after I deal with this pervert" Nexa says giving us all a sweet smile as she dragged Hiroshi out.

"How scary" Butch says as he shivers once Nexa passes him by.

"That's what happens if you try doing something like that to one of us" Kyoko says crossing her arms. "Now all of you out I want to change" she says and we listen.

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

"Hey where's Ali?" Momoko asks Beatle who's curled up in a ball.

"She went to sleep over at her family's house" Beatle says glumly and all of a sudden everything became so sad looking.

"That's enough Ali" we hear a girl say. "It's bad enough you're running from your problems but, when you come to me with them it's annoying" the girl had hair bleached white and light blue streaks in it and it was held up in a ponytail and she had light teal colored eyes. Did I mention that she was dragging Ali by the ear?

"Ouch Mizuki you're so cold hearted" Ali says trying to pry off, I guess her name's Mizuki, Mizuki's hand from her ear.

"No this s just how I am now tell the dude how you feel" Mizuki commands.

"Hey aren't you going a little too far?" Nexa asks but, Mizuki gives her a cold stare.

"You stay out of this if I don't make her do this then she'll be too much of a wimp to do it on her own" Mizuki growls. "Now say it so I can go home and sleep."

"Wait a minute who are you exactly?" Momoko asks.

"I'm Mizuki Tanaka Ali's great cousin don't ask how though, now do it Ali" she shouts and finally releases Ali's ear.

"What did she mean by 'running away from your problems'" Beatle asks.

"She meant you" Ali says not looking Beatle in the eyes.

"Well, she's not going to say it so I will she likes you but, is being too much of a wuss to actually admit it" Mizuki says bluntly.

"Mizuki!" Ali shouts at her.

"What it's true you told me everything when you came over" she says.

"But, you fell asleep for the rest of my story!" Ali says her eyes changing gold for a second but, she shakes her head to snap out of it.

"Is it true Butterfly?" Beatle asks going up to her and she slowly nods her head.

"Aww" both Miyako and Momoko say.

"You guys do realize you just ruined the moment right?" Ali says with a sweat drop.

"Well, looks like my work here is done see you around cousin" Mizuki says and takes her leave.

* * *

**Time for another time skip 6 o'clock… Nexa's P.O.V.**

"Time to go to the beer garden" all the guys say happily.

"We're only going there for the food" I growl at them and they all look disappointed. Most of them are bad enough without the alcohol plus we're minors. We walk in and order are food and wait.

"So what song are you guys-"? Before Brick could finished he seemed to disappeared, actually all the guys in his band had also disappeared.

"What the hell!" Kaoru screams and then all the girls in her band disappeared as well.

"They fell from a hole!" Kyoko says inspecting the areas near her.

"What do you mean they, AHHH!" I scream as I drop through the ground and into this tubing thing. What's going on? Once the tubing had stopped I had landed on some padding.

"Hello, everyone and thank you for joining u today" the announcer says. "Today's check in will be a race through Hokkaido to the side you'll see your team's car that you will be racing in. I wish you all good look and to have fun. There is only two rules for all of you to finish the race and not to harm anyone in it, good luck and go find your cars."

As soon as he was finished I swore I heard Mari say she wanted to drive. We all make our way to our cars and make our way to the starting point.

"This is so cool look it has all of the cars and the race course" Kyoko points out and we all nod and the race begins. On our 2nd lap something goes wrong with the girls car.

"Stop the car you guys" both Kyoko and I say together.

"You guys are crazy no way are we going to stop the car" Naman says.

"Stop it Naman" I scream at him. He hesitates for a moment but finally listens. Both Kyoko and I run out of the car and toward the area their car was in. Once we got there it was those girls again from that party from before and they had the girls in some kind of monster, Bliss was also there but she was wearing this weird outfit not like a powerpuff girls Z it seemed other worldly.

"Nexa, Kyoko it's time to face your fears" we hear Sachiko say and we give her a dumbfounded look. She then took a gun out from somewhere and aimed it at us. I could feel myself changing to my wolf form I tried to fight it but I couldn't win and the wolf side of me took over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

New Powers  
**  
Nexa's P.O.V.**

The energy ball that hit me was a ball of brown and yellow it was one of the last things I saw as I transformed into my awaiting form. I ran as far as far as I could to get away from everyone I loved so I couldn't hurt them. Things ran in my ears and the scenes of my mother protecting me from the crash of the car replayed in my mind. This is no good.

Then when I looked up there was Bliss still dressed in those weird clothes I tried to keep myself from leaping at her but I couldn't. I leapt at her but, she looked at me with a motherly smile and held her palm out which had an all seeing eye on it. She's a seer my mother told me about them when I was younger but, why was she in this dimension. Her palm hit in between the two of my eyes.

"I know why you're acting like this even though you don't" she says in a calm voice. "You blame yourself for your mother's death and doing this you're blocking out the wolf inside. The wolf doesn't like this and it comes out angry and doesn't want to be controlled because it doesn't feel free. We both come from the same dimension you've heard about me right?" And then she says her name in another language and I realize who she was. "Good you know you're also legendary as well as Kyoko, Alice, and Hachi but, I'm getting ahead of myself. As soon as you start to forgive yourself and your wolf sees then you will be able to roam free" she says and then in a blink of an eye a light appears and she's gone.

I sit down and I begin to meditate. I see my mother and how beautiful she had looked on the day she died and protected me. If she never had protected me we might both have died and I respect my mother for doing that. I felt myself gaining control of my body once again. I raced across the fields and mountains, I felt free and my troubles melting away as the wind hit my face.

_Slow down tiger_ I hear Naman say. I turn around and see a jet black colored wolf in front of me.

_I'm a wolf not a tiger._

_I can see that now c'mon we have to go._

_Why?_

_You do realize you're friends are still in trouble now c'mon_. He takes a nip at my shoulder telling me to follow him.

* * *

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

"Titanium" I scream no matter how hard I tried to keep it in. My skin turning to metal. I blast myself to the sky so I couldn't do any harm to anyone but, my robotic self was aiming straight for my friends.

"Titanium stand down" a commanding voice says and my robotic self turns to see Sachiko. What is she wearing?

"Kyoko you can hear me?" She asks but then gives a peaceful smile. "Good, if you want to know why Titanium is acting up it's because of your hatred toward the ones who killed your mother" she says. "By doing this you've turned Titanium into a machine of disaster and hatred" she says. I did hate them I swore I would kill anyone who had to do with my mother's death. "You have to be the bigger person indeed they need to be punished for their crimes but, don't make that your goal to kill" she says. She made that sound so much worse than I had always thought of in my mind. "Titanium come" she says holding out her hand. Titanium obeys and walks over to Sachiko who puts her palm in between my eyes and I began to gain control once again.

"Now I believe you have some friend's to save" she says and disappears in a beam of light.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

So how the heck did this happen you're probably asking. Easy they cheated and when I say they I mean the punks. We're not the only ones with powers they used this energy ball to hit us and we skidded off the track. And if you're wondering why we haven't transformed well, they took our belts. Also Sachiko came in all of a sudden and was wearing these weird clothes and yelling things in a different language. Then Sachiko has these gun things and she shot them at Kyoko and Nexa I don't know what happened there. So that's how it all happened pretty much wait, there's also a monster trying to kill us.

"Mari, Momoko, Kaoru you guys ready?" Sachiko says aiming her guns next at us.

"You traitor" I scream but, she gives me a reassuring smile. I am so confused. Then she shot her guns at us. Out from it came a pink, lime green, and light brown balls of energy. The pink one came toward me and I absorbed the energy. Soon I was covered in flames but, it didn't hurt at all. The monster dropped me and I fell on to the cold ground.

I looked over to Kaoru who looked like a human boulder. Then at Mari who was covered in vines.  
"What the hell is going on?" Kaoru screamed she was able to get out of the monsters grip and fell to the ground.

"Wait, I think I got this" Mari says and uses the vines around her to wrap it around the monster. Ali became invisible so who knows where she went. Miyako was panicking so she was running back and forth at the speed of light.

"Kaoru catch" Sachiko screamed throwing something at her.

"What is this suppose to woah," Kaoru caught it and slowly transformed into some kind of metal but was shaped into the way she usually looks.

"Now try shaping your arm" Sachiko shouts.

"This is awesome!" Kaoru says with a smile as her metal arm changes from a spear, to a sword, and then to a javelin.

"Your turn Momoko think hot" Sachiko says and I do as I'm told. Slowly the flame around me turns different shades of color until it turned to the final color of light blue.

"Good job" Sachiko praises and then flashes away. All of sudden these two wolves come and start to attack the monster as well as this robot looking thing.

"Did hell just break loose?" Mari says with a dumbfounded look.

"Guys are you ok?" Ali says coming into view.

"Yeah no help to you" Kaoru growls.

"I went to go get help but it looks like you really don't need it" she says with a sweat drop as she looks at the scene in front of her.

"Momoko why are you on fire" Brick said coming over to me.

"Kaoru what the hell happened to you?" Butch says coming over to her.

"We're not exactly sure" we both say and they sweat drop.

"I do" Nexa says as she shifted forms.

"This is so chaotic" Mari screams, I guess she was having a panic attack.

"Are you a werewolf?" Kaoru asks and a tick mark forms on Nexa's forehead.

"No it's just another form I'm able to switch on my own free will" Nexa says.

"Ok then, how should we change you guys back?" Boomer asks coming over with Miyako who finally stopped freaking out.

"Well, I have an idea" Ali says. "But, it might hurt you" she says looking at me and I nod. I don't want to be a hothead forever. "Ok then" she says and makes a force field around me. It cut off all the oxygen around me and my flame shut off.

"Please tell me I have to do this every time" I ask as I gasp for air.

"Just until we find another way" Ali says. "As for Kaoru I think all you have to do is touch somebody because it looks like you absorb whatever the object is made of" Ali says and Kaoru grabs onto my shoulder and changes back.

"Glad to see you're all normal again" Kyoko says as she shifts forms from that robot thing to a human.  
"Same to you I guess" I say with a nervous laugh. This is the weirdest day ever.

"Hey guys, race you to the finish line" Miyako says with a cheerful smile and then zooms away.

"That isn't fair Miyako" both Kyoko and Kaoru shout but, we all just laugh together.

* * *

**After the Race… Miyako's P.O.V.**

Finally I finished I think to myself with a smile. "Guys you can come in and put on your outfits" I say and the girls come in.

"These are great Miyako" Mari says admiring them and they go out to change. I go to my room and change I take a look at myself in the mirror. I wore a toggle jacket, underneath a night blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black boots. The girls came back in. Momoko wore a duffle jacket, underneath a pink turtle neck, a red ruffled skirt, white stockings, and red rain boots. Mari wore a cape coat, a tan undershirt, light denim shorts, and heeled tan ankle high boots. Kaoru wore a military styled jacket, dark denim ripped jeans and combat boots. Ali wore a light grey graphic sweat shirt that slid off her right shoulder, ripped tights, and ankle high converse.

"Great now let's go" Mari says and we all get onto a coming trolley.

"Hey guys" Nexa greeted us. She wore a dark brown trench coat, underneath a yellow shirt, a brown pelted skirt, tights, and red boots. Kyoko wore a letter's men jacket, underneath a black shirt, dark denim jeans underneath, and navy blue sneakers.

"Hi" we all say together and join them in the crowd.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen due to the check in today one of our bands will be kicked out the Punk Princesses because they refused to follow the rules. Now onto our other performances for tonight" he says and a band comes onto the stage. Next the guys came on and played Winter Wonderland. Later the girls went on stage to play with the guys and they played Temperature.

We went on next and had everything set up. "This is it" Ali says and we all nod. I start up on the piano and then they begin to follow and Ali's voice begins to sing.

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_  
_bum bum bum bum bum bum_  
_bum bum bum bum bum bum_

_This is my winter song to you._  
_The storm is coming soon,_  
_it rolls in from the sea_

_My voice; a beacon in the night._  
_My words will be your light,_  
_to carry you to me._

_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love_

_They say that things just cannot grow_  
_beneath the winter snow,_  
_or so I have been told._

_They say were buried far,_  
_just like a distant star_  
_I simply cannot hold._

_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_

_This is my winter song._  
_December never felt so wrong,_  
_cause you're not where you belong;_  
_inside my arms._

_bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_  
_bum bum bum bum bum bum_  
_bum bum bum bum bum bum_

_I still believe in summer days._  
_The seasons always change_  
_and life will find a way._

_Ill be your harvester of light_  
_and send it out tonight_  
_so we can start again._

_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_

_This is my winter song._  
_December never felt so wrong,_  
_cause you're not where you belong;_  
_inside my arms._

_This is my winter song to you._  
_The storm is coming soon_  
_it rolls in from the sea._

_My love a beacon in the night._  
_My words will be your light_  
_to carry you to me._

_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen that's all for tonight next ou bands will all be traveling to Okinawa and during our next check in in Okinawa we will tell you the winners of this competition and the next theme. Goodnight and we all hope to see you again."

* * *

**Cosmic: I had forgotten to mention that in the last chapter Mizuki is my sister's O.C. otherwise known as penguinlover93, just saying. Also don't forget to check out my poll so far Our Own Little Secret and Cursed or Blessed are tied**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8  
Capture the flag

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

We went on another plane straight to Okinawa and no stop so we didn't get to go home and see our families but, this is a once in a lifetime chance.  
"Hello contestants today we're jumping straight into the check in now I'll announce the winners from our trip to Hokkaido" the announcer announced all of our friend's bands and as well as our own.

"We're on a roll" Kaoru says with a smirk and we all nod.

"Now that you know who's in we're dividing you all into groups for a big game of capture the flag where we'll divide you into six teams where there will be five or six members. There will also be a twist to this game you will be playing the spook addition and since it's now 7 p.m. We'll be playing at 7:30 you will be bunking with your team mates. Now pay attention because we'll be announcing the teams. First team a.k.a. team Aosaginohi The Immature Circus girls along with Nexa and Kyoko." He says and then goes on but, I block him out.

"What are the odds we would all get stuck with each other?" Nexa says with a grin and we all nod.

"They were probably just being lazy" Kyoko says.

"Do you think we'll get to stay near the beach?" Miyako asks as we're led away by a girl.

"I guess so" Mari says when we stop at a little cabin in the woods.

"We'll be starting right away so be prepared. As soon as you hear the horn the game will begin" the girl says and then leaves.

"This is so nice and look" I say as soon as my eyes spot what was on the table. Strawberry shortcake and bubble tea.

"Momoko cut it out it's time to make our plan" Kaoru says and I sweat drop her eyes were burning with passion again.

"I choose to stay here and defend" Ali says raising her hand.

"No way that's what everyone will think since we're girls we should use that against them by going all out offense and setting up traps near our cabin" Nexa says.

"Yeah no one should underestimate us especially when we can do this" Mari says and then vines come in through the door. "And we don't have to transform to access these powers."

"Mari that would be cheating" Miyako says.

"Fine no powers" Mari says sadly as the vines leave the cabin.

"Should we start getting started before it gets darker out?" I ask and they all nod.

"But, when we do this we can use our powers" Kaoru says with a grin as she pulls out that chain that Sachiko gave her and she slowly transforms into metal and shapes her arms into blades.

"Let's do it" we all say and burst out into giggles.

**15 minutes later...**

**Beep**

"Contestants go for it" the announcer says over an intercom.

"Ok so we'll head for team two's flag first" I say and we burst out into a run.

"What was that?" Miyako asks.

"What was what?" Kyoko asks.

"That" Miyako says.

"Wait I can hear it too" Nexa says.

"What does it sound like?" Mari asks. And both Nexa and Miyako start to whistle _pop goes the weasel._

"Why do you think it's doing that" Kaoru asks slowing down our pace.

**Boo**

It was a giant clown on a spring. "Ahhhh" Miyako sonic screamed and runs as fast as the light.

"Miyako wait your going the wrong way" Kaoru calls out.

"Come on we have to go find her" Nexa says worriedly.

"Yeah it won't be that hard she's probably only twenty miles away by now" Mari says sarcastically and we all glare it her. "Just trying to soften the mood sorry" she says with a shrug.

"Not funny let's go" Ali says and we all break into a run again.

"Miyako" we all call out but, to no avail.

"Boo" Ali says and then Kaoru stumbles back in shock.

"C'mon Ali get off we have to find Miyako" Kaoru says while trying to get something off of her back.

"Oh, fine" Ali says and appears next to Kaoru.

"Guys I found her" Nexa calls out.

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

"Glasses you found what!?" I shout in amazement into my earpiece.

"Blind calm down, I found a hidden memory of both the punks and puffs" Glasses says.

"And it's about?" I ask eagerly.

"He told you you have to wait and see yourself" Blink says from behind.

"Yup" Glasses says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because it's really big and I want you to witness it with the girls. Now you to know how your going to deliver it right?" Glasses asks.

"Yeah yeah we know" I say.

"Good now get ready I set up that trap for them" he says and then signs off.

* * *

**Cosmic: Well that's that sorry for stopping it right ther but, it seemed like the perfect spot I'll be updating again tonight though ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lost Memories

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Miyako no using powers and you shouldn't have run away we probably lost by now" Momoko scolds.

Miyako had tears in her eyes "I'm sorry" she sobs.

"Don't cry Miyako" Nexa says hugging her and rubbing her back. That's when I notice this whitish bluish thing behind Miyako.

"What the hell?" I say pointing at the thing behind Miyako and Nexa and the girls gasp.

"G-ghost" Ali stutters and turns invisible.

"Ha, I ain't scared of no ghost. Titanium" Kyoko says and begins to transform into her robotic form.

"Me too" I say and grab the chain from my pocket and begin to transform into my metallic form and turn my hands into scythes. Man I love this super power.

"Wait please don't do this" the ghost says. It was a girl she had long hair that went down to her mid-thighs and had bangs that framed her face, she wore a kimono with a butterfly bow to show that she was unmarried the kimono itself was plain, and on her face was a scar. "I am the ghost of lost memories but, a lot of people call me Luna I'm here to deliver a lost memory to all of you" the ghost says calmly.

"Really but, I remember everything why would I forget?" Mari asks. That's right her photographic memory.

"It's a memory of the original three the first powerpuff girls Z" she says.

"Us?" Momoko, Miyako, and I say and the ghost nods. Then she begins to glow engulfing all of us and it seemed like a dream where we were taken to.

* * *

**In the Dreamworld**

"Girls here" a 13 year old Blossom says holding a large mirror in both of her hands.

"Ha, you think a mirror is honestly going to save you? Brute, Brat at my side let's give'em all we got" Berserk says and the other girls come to her and fly as fast as they can toward the puffs in a spinning motion so they were like drills.

"Big mistake bitches" Kaoru says with a smirk. As soon as the punks got within inches of the mirror they were sucked inside back to their dimension.

"We did it" Miyako says pulling them all into a hug.

"Yeah" the other two girls say.

* * *

**On the other side of the mirror...**

"Ha, now you will girls learn to do good now that we got rid of your maker" Jomo Momo says and three other boys come in that looked similar to the ruffs. "Ah, boys you're here girls these will be your teachers the runks."

Then the image began to blur and multiple pictures showed up of multiple pictures of the runks and punks. It seemed as if they were all dating. Then the pictures too became fuzzy.

"Damn it Blind if you're trying to make this story work it's not going to happen" a voice says interrupting the show.

"Blow stop it" a voice says in distress.

"Never and you three this never happened" Blow says going up to the seven girls and then they slowly loose themselves within the dreamworld.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"Bubbles please wake up" I hear Boomer say and I groan a little.

"My head" I say and start to sit up but, falter and Boomer catches me by hugging me.

"Thank goodness you're alright" he says holding me close.

"W-where am I?" I ask looking around.

"The hospital we found you girls collapsed in the forest area" Boomer answers.

"Did we at least win?" I hear Kaoru say.

"No you didn't but, those traps you set up got us good" Butch says with a smirk gesturing to Hiroshi and Koumori who were both scratched up.

"Ha" I hear Kyoko say and then covers her mouth.

"What was that babe?" Hiroshi says glowering over her.

"Nothing" she says and then starts to laugh. "You guys fell for them I knew you would" she says and then Hiroshi pulls her into a forceful kiss and when she was finally to get out of his hold she was gasping for air.

"Do you guys remember anything?" Mari asks giving us a questioning look as the guys leave the room.

"What do you mean?" Momoko asks and we all nod.

"The dreamworld" she says and reminds us.

"So then this means there's more to it since Blow knocked us out" Ali says.

"What else could there be?" Nexa asks.

"Something hey, why did you only remember?" Kaoru asks.

"A new superpower to remember she wiped our memories clean for that one time so who knows" Mari says getting confused with each word she says.

"Sachiko knows obviously" Nexa says and looks away.

"Nexa is there something about her you know that we don't?" Kyoko asks with a concerned look.

"No there isn't now c'mon Naman said in an hour we have to perform" Nexa says jumping out of her bed and leaves and we follow her.

* * *

**An hour and fifteen minutes later...**

The guys just sang Thriller and before them the others played Problem and now it's our turn. I had the girl's wear modern styled kimonos with a hoop skirt on them and also mythological monster masks on the side of their heads. We weren't planning on singing anything traditional or anything I just thought it would be cute.

"Next ladies and gentlemen is the immature circus girls singing Disturbia."

We were all tuned and it was Kaoru's turn to sing.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head  
Don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh.

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)  
Ain't gonna play nice (oh)  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (what you like)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh

Put on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (better think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

We finish up and we dash off the stage to hear what the announcer has to say. "That was wonderful girls now only three bands will move on and they are Devil's Order" the announcer says and everyone begins to cheer. I gave a Boomer a kiss on the lips which made him turn pink. "The next winner is Lifelines" we go and hug the girl's and congratulate them. "And last but, not least The Immature Circus Girls. Now listen up they'll now be competing to get into the Pacific region for battle of the bands and so on are next competition will be tomorrow right away in Tokyo. We're slightly behind with the rest of the areas. Hope to see you all again."

* * *

**Cosmic: sorry if that seemed rushed! Anyways I wanted to say the next chapter will be the last one for the second book and I'll be getting started on the third! Also I'd like to give credit to Crown172 who helped me out a lot in this chapter and in the future the third.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One Last Piece

**Mari's P. O.V.**

"This is it girls" I say wrapping my arms around them and try to not remember what my father said over the phone.

"Yup I just got a text from the competition that it has to be kiddie" Momoko says.

"We call double-Dutch bus" Nexa calls out.

"Then we can do sugar" Ali says looking up from her touch.

"I guess we can do Captain Hook" Koumori says putting his arm around Ali, who didn't notice at all. I notice Naman giving Nexa puppy dog eyes again. Honestly am I going to have to play Cupid?

"Naman" I say in a sing song voice and he flinches. "Come here" I say and he comes over like a dog with a tail between it's legs. "You like Nexa don't you!" I say in an excited whisper.

"No- yes I do actually" he says flushed.

"C'mon man I know your an alpha so act like one and not like an omega!" I shout.

"I know, but how do I confess to her?" He asks and then that little idea popped into my head.

"Do you have her number?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He asks confused.

"'Cause I have the perfect way to ask her out" I say taking his arm and we go out to the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

**Nexa's P.O.V.**

"Hey where's Naman we need to go on soon" Kyoko says with her drum sticks in her hand.

"Have you guys seen Mari?" Miyako asks coming in.

"No hey, do you guys think they went out together. Ouch hey that hurt" Hiroshi says rubbing his arm after Kyoko gave him a painful jap and then I feel my phone vibrate.

"I just got a text from him" I say and then check it. O my Gosh it was a series of pictures if him and signs the first one had a sign with 'will', the second just had 'u', the third 'go', the fourth 'out', 'with', 'me!'. He likes me? Before I knew it my fingers wrote the reply 'yes'.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Why the hell are we always last?" Kaoru fumes.

"Who cares" Ali says tuning her guitar for the fourth time. Looks like she's nervous for the first time of what I can see.

"Yeah we're performing so let's the most of it" Mari practically screams.

"You guys are on get on!" The stage manager screeches.

We get on and We all begin to play and my voice fills the air.

Momoko:_ Da double dee double di [x7]_  
_My lips like sugar [x2]_  
_This candy got you sprung [x2]_  
_So call me your sugar [x2]_  
_You love you some [x2]_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di [x3]_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di [x2]_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double_ di  
Sugar

And then Brick comes onto the stage.

Brick: Hey,_ I've got a mouth full of cavities._

_Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me._

_So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone._  
_Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency._  
_Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss._  
_Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off._  
_Put my tongue in your face_  
_A little mistletoe, sippin Gram I A._  
_Im a fan all day._  
_Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor._  
_My manage behavior; Im into your major._  
_Sweeter so flavor, thats good for this player._  
_My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager._  
_Pretty much, youre givin me a sugar rush._  
_Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush._  
_Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty thats whats_ up.

Momoko: My_ lips like sugar [x2]_  
_This candy got you sprung [x2]_  
_So call me your sugar [x2]_  
_You love you some [x2]_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di [x3]_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di [x2]_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di_  
_Sugar_

Brick: Hey,_ Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some._  
_Now and later, I dont wanna have to wait, you the one._  
_Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious._  
_Cant help my interest, candy addiction._  
_Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece._  
_I dont know a piece, Give me all your sweets._  
_Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast._  
_Level with our trip, Im a lip bitin beast._  
_Man for them things, all 42 teeth._  
_Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat._  
_Aint your mama slirp, stickin, usin my tree._  
_Like taffy but classy, get at me._  
_Im flyly Let you know I wanna kiss._  
_But your lips, theyll do me fine._  
_Now baby dont trip with the juicy kind._  
_Get, get on the grip, Girl you aint_ lyin.

Momoko: My_ lips like sugar [x2]_  
_This candy got you sprung [x2]_  
_So call me your sugar [x2]_  
_You love you some [x2]_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di [x7]_  
_Sugar_

_Brick: You like my sugar, my sugar._  
_You so sweet, so sweet._  
_Like my candy, my candy_  
_You so sweet, so sweet._  
_I got a good appetite with you on me, on me._  
_Ill wrap you out of them clothes._  
_You my treat, my treat._  
_Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy_  
_And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some._  
_Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy_  
_And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some_ sugar.

Momoko: My_ lips like sugar (x2)_  
_This candy got you sprung (x2)_  
_So call me your sugar (x2)_  
_You love you some (x2)_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di (x3)_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di (x2)_  
_I'm sweet like_  
_Da double dee double di_  
_Sugar_

"We've got our results here everyone and the greatest cover band is Devil's Order! Congratulations!" We all run over to the guys and give them congratulation kisses. And then spent the whole night singing, partying, and kissing.

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

Finally I'm done with this story, it was fun though even if the girls were a bit stubborn to fall in love with their counterparts. I pull out a port screen from my right boot and go to saved stories. The Greatest Challenge Yet I say into the speaker and it makes a beeping noise and I'm then transported to the library. This the place all the story tellers put there stories and then the whisperers pick up the finished ones and whisper them into the ears of the authors.

"C'mon Blind I want to go home I told my mamá that we would come home for a well cooked meal" Blink says coming up from behind me.

"Ok just a second you should know the whole process by now" I say with a smile as he cowers away.

"You know I hate it" he says.

"That's because you think it will suck away my soul" I say with a giggle as he glares at me.

"Find I'll do it with you this one time" he says and grabs my hand.

"Sachiko Ceelee Va Polar" I say as the device scans me.

"Enter story's name" a robotic feminine voice says.

"The greatest challenge yet" I answer and then I'm lifted up and so is Blink. The machine then comes to read our memories of the story.

"See soul sucking machine" Blink says and I giggle as I take his hand.

"Well, it's done now so you don't have to worry" I say and then the floor begins to shake.

"Have we ever had earthquakes in here?" Blink asks and I give him a not-the-time-Blink. Then all over the floor cracks sinking to the ground and all around it became dark. The years and years of books disappear right before my eyes.

An evil cackle now fills the room. "If you think that you're little story is over it's not there's going to be another" a familiar voice says. "It's time to add my part to the story and it won't be happy ending for your little powder puffs" the voice says and I now know who it is.

"Blow why are you doing this?" I scream not sure what direction I should scream.

"I'm the anti you Blind and I joined the never happily ever after group. You know they do pay a lot and people take any risk they can even if it means death" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your parents they were killed by one if the groups, but since I'm so much kinder I'll just keep both of you as my pets" she says and I hear a snap. All of a sudden I'm in a bubble and I hear another snap.

"Don't want you transforming now do we" she says and has both of our belts in her hand.

"You're not going to get away with it" Blink yells.

"But, dear now that I've captured you I pretty much won. Now let's go let me go show you your new home."

* * *

**An interview with the girls...**

Sylvie: Hey guys

Puffs: hi everyone

Nexa: thank you for including Kyoko and I in your story

Kyoko: yeah it's been fun

Kaoru: why did the guys have to win?

Sylvie: because and this isn't the ending

Miyako: Really?

Ali: will we all be in it?

Sylvie: not everyone. Mari care to explain

Mari: *shrugs* I guess it's time. I'm moving back to California and Kenji is going to Hawaii for surgery

Momoko: no way were going to miss you *all the girls go to hug Mari*

Mari: guys you're going to make me cry, but it's fine I'm wearing water proof mascara

Kaoru: this is the part I hate most about you

Mari: Gee thanks

Nexa: where's Blind?

Sylvie: umm, she said she couldn't make it

Ali: you're lying

Sylvie: no I'm not!

Momoko: yes you are! Explain yourself!

Sylvie: fine you see- (just then a monster appears and the girl's compacts begin to ring)

Kyoko: so now the monsters decide to show up

Miyako: guess we better do our job

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powered Buttercup

Fantasmic Bolt

Shinning Bright

Cosmic Butterfly

Stunning Beauty

Sylvie: (sneaks out as the girls fly out and break the ceiling)


End file.
